Skye Wolfe/History
Background Skye is the only daughter of Demitri and Arianna Wolfe, who both hailed from Lupus K9. Born and raised in Acmetropolis, she has lived with her father all her life and never known her mother, who had to leave the family shortly after Skye was born. She expressed an near genius level intellect at a young age and skipped several grades to high school and university, graduating by the time she was eighteen. During her childhood, she was caught in a horrible traffic collision, where she lost her left arm and right leg. Her father was consumed with guilt, feeling as though he had been responsible. In hopes of bettering her life, he designed state of the art robotic limbs and attached them to her body. Shades of Gray At some point in her university years, she arrived home to find it ransacked and her father missing. She never stopped looking for her father, but continued going to school nonetheless. She was offered a spot on a future team by Zadavia, who predicted the meteor's impact and had claimed to be a friend of her father's, but she declined. During her university graduation, she was attacked by a robot that chased her through Acmetropolis. She was rescued by the Loonatics, but managed to take the robot down on her own. She was once again approached by Zadavia who offered her a place on the Loonatics a second time. Having gathered no new information on her father's whereabouts, she reluctantly accepted. She moved into the Loonatics' tower where she was welcomed by the entire team. During her short time there, Lexi noted Tech's attraction to her. Skye participated in the fight against Black Velvet and helped free Tech from Velvet's mind control. She later battled Weathervane alongside the team where she and Tech accidently kissed, building the foundation for her feelings for Tech. When Ace and Rev returned home with their powers gone, she aided Tech in performing diagnostic tests to figure out the cause and later assisted in manufacturing the bionic armor to confront Sypher. While Tech brought up the kiss during their battle with Weathervane, Skye nervously changed the subject due to the severity of their situation. Later, a new villain named Poison Oak manages to gain control over the male members of the Loonatics, forcing Lexi and Skye to flee and lie low. They later return and successfully fight off the boys and defeat Oak. Finally having a moment to themselves, Skye and Tech talk about the moment they accidently kissed, where Skye admits that she has feelings for him. Tech asks her to be his girlfriend and she accepts, but they decide to keep it from the rest of the team for now. When Mastermind later takes over the tower, Lexi and Rev manage to activate the EMP, but this also shuts down Skye's cybernetic limbs, leaving her mostly unable to move. However, Rev apparently stumbles upon Tech and Skye romantically engaged and rushes to tell the rest of the team. Skye manages to catch him before he can reveal their secret and Tech has Rev swear not to tell anyone. During the team's encounter with Massive, Tech calls her his "beautiful assistant" after she remarks that she helped with his inventions and Massive is later detained. Later, Skye assists in building Tech's space ship to take the team into space to destroy another meteor headed for Acmetropolis. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z